


May we all be so lucky

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: A New Direction OCs in a Klaine drabble [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Kevin Hamilton is the proud owner of a small New York based bakery. One day, his loyal costumer Kurt Hummel needs a cake in order to impress a guy. Here's how it goes.





	May we all be so lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s birthday it is? Kevin Hamilton’s. Congrats on your 4th birthday, my man.
> 
> Title from the Waitress song A Soft Place To Land.

“I need a cake!” Kurt yells before he’s even closed the door. Kevin looks up from the counter. Ever since he opened his bakery, Kurt’s been stopping by once a week.

“What do you need a cake for this time?” Kevin says, “And I told you, I’m not willing to write ‘here lies Rachel Berry’s Broadway aspirations’ on it in ici-”

“No, that’s not it this time,” Kurt says frantically, “I met a guy. He likes to bake. I may or may not have told him I also bake, and now he’s asked me for one of my cakes.”

“Kurt, you fraud!” Kevin pretends to be shocked.

“Kevin, he’s worth it. Please help me out. I’ve been a loyal costumer since the beginning. One day, I’ll ask you to make our wedding cake, but I need to impress him first.”

But Kevin’s already checking his agenda. Unfortunately for Kurt, he’s booked. A socialite’s daughter is getting married, and he has ordered 500 handmade cupcakes with green and white icing, plus a three-layer topsy turvy fondant wedding cake.

He tells Kurt and Kurt’s face falls.

“Kevin, what do I do?”

But Kevin already has an idea. The good thing about graduating from ICE is that he knows a lot of people who are willing to bake a cake for Kurt. The guy he has in mind strangely enough hasn’t attended ICE, but Kevin and Joey have tried his cake pops and they’re obsessed.

It’s that Kevin has been dreaming about his wedding cake since high school, otherwise Kevin would’ve asked _him_ to make his and Emily’s wedding cake.

“I know a guy, let me text him real quick. Come by tomorrow so that you two can talk about your ideal cake,” Kevin already has his phone in his hand, ready to send that text.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

* * *

“What a situation.”

“I know, so our costumer is coming in today to talk about his ideas for his pretend cake,” Kevin tells him, “I wonder if the guy buys it. Kurt can bake, but he must be looking for something of excellent quality.”

“We are excellent quality?”

“You are for sure.”

“Says you!”

The two of them are interrupted by the door opening. Kurt looks happy and excited. 

“Ah, there you are!” Kevin motions to Kurt to come over, “Kurt, let me introduce you to-”

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, surprised.

“Blaine?” Kurt seems floored.

Kevin’s trying to figure out what’s happening. Kurt looks mortified, but Blaine looks very amused.

Blaine snorts and Kurt smiles nervously. 

“I see you are indeed an excellent baker, Kurt,” Blaine says cheerfully, but Kurt still looks mortified.

Then, it clicks.

“And I see that you have an excellent taste in guys, Kurt,” Kevin says, equally cheerful. 

Kurt blushes, but he does look up to meet Blaine’s gaze. “Oh, wow, this is embarrasing.”

“And I was so looking forward to your cake,” Blaine says, “Or Kevin’s cake, as it turns out. Or my own.”

“Likewise,” Kurt says, “I mean, I was looking forward to your baked goods.”

“Well, lucky for you, I always carry something sweet with me to share with boys I like,” Blaine says and there’s something new in his voice.

Kevin’s a huge flirt, so he recognizes flirting immediately.

“I bet you say that to all the boys you like,” Kurt says back, and Kevin can’t help but smile when he realises Kurt’s flirting back. He’s still a bit embarrased, but they’re getting there.

They sit down at a table in the bakery and normally, Kevin would kick out the customers bringing their own food and drinks, but this time he makes sure they have enough time to get to know each other.

After 20 minutes or so, Kevin remembers that he has 500 cupcakes in the making, but he trusts them enough to let them figure it out themselves.

* * *

“I need a cake!” Kevin will never get used to Kurt’s outbursts. Kurt’s standing in the doorway of the bakery, hand still on the doorhandle.

“What is it this time?” Kevin says from behind the counter.

“Remember how I told you ages ago that you’ll be the one to make our wedding cake? The time is now, Kevin.”

Kevin immediately stops in his tracks. “You-”

“Blaine popped the question,” Kurt says, and Kevin has never seen him this happy. 

“And Blaine doesn’t want to bake the wedding cake himself?” Kevin asks just to be sure. Whereas Blaine has become a succesful actor, he still likes to bake.

“Blaine doesn’t mind,” they hear. Blaine appears next to Kurt, “In fact, Blaine would like the blue and yellow colour scheme.”

“Three layers,” Kurt adds.

“But no worries. There’s no need for 500 cupcakes,” Blaine puts his arm around his fiancé.

The two of them peck each other on the lips. They’re both incredibly happy, but Kevin can’t stay behind the counter too long. 

Kevin has a cake to bake.


End file.
